Veinte Años
by bree.psique
Summary: La reina Elsa de Arendelle vive una vida feliz y tranquila con su Hans, su marido y sus numerosos hijos. Sin embargo, un día despierta de ese idílico sueño para encontrarse con la realidad: ella fue embrujada durante veinte años por Hans mediante un anillo mágico para obtener el poder y vengarse de su hermana. Ahora deberá reconciliarse con Anna y enfrentar su nueva vida. (¿Helsa?)
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

En Arendelle, la aurora teñía de tonos rosados y amarillos el cielo límpido. Los sirvientes empezaban gazmoñamente a realizar los diversos deberes que tenían asignados para el día. Las puertas del castillo se abrían otra vez para recibir en unas horas más al Consejo Real y a los súbditos que, como se hacía desde que el invierno eterno terminó, llegaban en tropel para que sus súplicas, demandas y deseos fuesen escuchados por la Familia Real la que, dependiendo de la importancia de los mismos, los resolvían, los comunicaban o simplemente proporcionaban palabras de aprobación, aliento o consuelo. El reino prosperaba, y los reinos que antes eran enemigos de este pequeño país, ahora buscaban alianzas comerciales, militares o inclusive matrimoniales con los miembros tanto masculinos como femeninos de la familia.

La familia real, por su parte, había crecido tanto que el castillo, que aunque no era inmenso sí era bastante grande, parecía pequeñísimo. Se había llenado con los pasos, gritos, chillidos y risas de un montón de niños y niñas que, después, se habían vuelto jóvenes llenos de vida. Aún así, todos los miembros se llevaban de forma armoniosa entre ellos, y sus padres, la Reina y el Príncipe Consorte de Arendelle, los criaban de forma disciplinada, conocedores que ellos y ellas serían los que gobernarían su nación en el futuro, o las de otros reinos; sin embargo, con inmenso amor, el mismo que ellos se tenían uno con el otro… Veinte años de matrimonio así lo aseguraban…

Veinte años…

En la alcoba real, la reina continuaba profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta de que algo maravilloso sucedía. Su dedo anular, o más bien, el anillo que tenía en él, empezó a brillar de manera impresionante, soltando destellos verdosos y azulados que envolvían a la reina, para después volverse completamente negro.

Después de unos minutos, Elsa despertó.

Después de estirarse perezosamente en las sábanas, Elsa se levantó de la cama. Como todos los días, y a pesar de que había sirvientes que se encargaban de ello, hizo su cama y limpió su habitación. Era un hábito que había desarrollado desde que era niña, cuando tuvo que encerrarse por decisión propia y de sus padres en su habitación para ocultar sus poderes de los demás y así evitar dañar a todos. Luego fue a elegir lo que iba a vestir. Su guardarropa era distinto de lo usual, lo cual le extrañó, sobretodo porque había algunos camisones muy reveladores; inclusive algunos tan transparentes que podrían deshacerse con un soplo. Sin embargo, podría ser una bromita de Anna, que le decía que con un poquito de esfuerzo cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella. Así que decidió ponerse el fabricado por sí misma, su vestido celeste de siempre, y se peinó con su ya clásica trenza francesa. Ya se vengaría de ella en unos instantes.

Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con que las paredes, así como la decoración del lugar, había cambiado bastante desde el día anterior. Era muy extraño, pero se recordó a sí misma que les ordenó a los sirvientes que tendrían que hacer algunos cambios, así que continuó su camino hasta su primera y más importante escala. La habitación de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta discretamente, y, sigilosa, se aproximó a la cama, donde una figura femenina se distinguía entre los claroscuros de la habitación. No tenía remedio: Anna jamás había sido madrugadora, y jamás lo será. Se preguntaba si dentro de tres meses, cuando se casara con Kristoff, llegaría tarde a la ceremonia por eso.

―Anna…―la llamó de forma suave―. A-nna. Buenos días, princesa.―Se acercó a ella y la sacudió levemente―Arriba, que tenemos un gran día por delante.

La figura se revolvió dentro de las sábanas. Elsa se rió suavemente. Se desplazó hasta el amplio ventanal, y abrió las cortinas, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara completamente. El bulto se revolvió de nuevo. Elsa sólo negó con la cabeza, divertida.

―Vamos, tenemos todo un día por delante.

La figura debajo de las sábanas se descubrió para mostrar a una hermosa joven pelirroja, de piel blanquísima que destacaba sus pecas, que empezó a abrir los ojos y a mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y molestia a la vez.

Pero no era su hermana Anna.

De hecho, no la había visto jamás. Pero ella sí que parecía reconocerla.

Muy apenada, Elsa empezó a disculparse mientras retrocedía:

―Lo siento, señorita, no fue m intención molestarla. Pensé que había entrado a la habitación de…

―¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Elsa volteó a ver a la muchacha, que la miraba con extrañeza. Y se dio cuenta de que era idéntica a ella, como ella había sido el vivo retrato de su madre. Pero seguramente le estaba hablando a una persona que se encontraba en la habitación con ellas. Volteó a los lados, tratando de ver a esa persona, cuando la muchacha le replicó:

—Mamá, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Te estás comportando como una desquiciada. ¿Qué estás buscando aquí? ¿Qué te lleva a husmear en mi habitación como si...?—se interrumpió para mirarla y suspirar con hastío.—No mamá, papá no está aquí, así que por favor salte de mi cuarto y déjame dormir a gusto. ¡Es sábado, por el amor de Dios!

—¿Qué?—, preguntó la reina realmente confundida.—¿De qué habla, señorita?

—Ah, cierto... Estás dentro del juego... —replicó la chica con sorna, mientras estudiaba con detenimiento su vestido de hielo.—¿Y ahora quién eres? ¿La sirvienta complaciente? ¿La invitada extranjera perdida, pero curiosa? ¿O tal vez la dura y castigadora matrona?―, la muchacha se quedó pensando un momento y murmuró para sí―Aunque papá no está en el país…

—No soy ninguna de esas cosas. Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Quizá no me conozca porque apenas he gobernado durante un año, pero le aseguro que no soy ninguna de esas cosas que afirma que soy.

―¿Un año? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso es crisis de la edad madura o algo así?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. Una anciana delgada, peinada con un sencillo moño, entró a la habitación. A Elsa le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se dirigió a la muchacha:

―Princesa Hallie, buenos días. Sé que no le gusta que la despierte temprano, pero hoy es la celebración del vigésimo aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres, y…―se detuvo al observar a Elsa―Oh, Su Majestad. No sabía que se encontraba aquí…

―Buenos días, ehmmm…―Elsa no terminaba de reconocer a esa persona, aunque pareciera muy grosera de su parte.

―Gerda, su Majestad. Soy Gerda. ¿No me reconoce?―dijo, mientras miraba a su regidora con extrañeza.

La reina se le quedó mirando a su queridísima ama de llaves con estupefacción.

―Gerda, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves… vieja, ―inmediatamente se tapó la boca. Realmente había sido grosera esta vez, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se veía mucho mayor que el día anterior.

―Mamá…―la muchacha, que parecía ser la princesa Hallie de No-Sé-Dónde (¿Arendelle? No, no podría ser), la miró con preocupación― ¿te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Elsa miró a la princesa con espanto: ―¿Mamá? ¿Quién… quién es tu mamá?

―Pues tú… Elsa…

―¡¿Qué?! Es decir… No puede ser posible… En primer lugar, no estoy casada, ni siquiera tengo un pretendiente siquiera; y en segundo lugar, tiene edad para ser mi hermana, mas no para ser mi hija.

Hallie se le quedó mirando a su madre con una mezcla de confusión y sarcasmo: ―Madre, tengo diecinueve…

―Y yo veintidós…

―Madre, tenías veintidós cuando te casaste… Hoy se cumplen veinte años desde eso…

―No… no puede ser…―Elsa empezó a retroceder asustada, cubriendo con escarcha tanto el suelo como las paredes de la habitación. Hallie observó completamente anonadada como su madre salía de su habitación abruptamente para después sentir una ventisca aproximarse a su habitación mientras escuchaba un grito de ella. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta donde se había escuchado, lo cual le llevó tiempo, puesto que todavía se encontraba en camisón y porque el grito provenía de la galería de retratos, que se encontraba bastante lejos.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una habitación completamente cubierta de hielo y escarcha, y a su madre contemplando horrorizada el retrato familiar.

-O—

Elsa llegó a la galería de retratos, donde se encontraba hasta hace muy poco el retrato que le había regalado a su hermana por su cumpleaños, donde se encontraban Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, el montañés que había conquistado de forma sincera el corazón de su hermana y el reno que lo acompañaba a todas partes, además de ella misma. Pero se encontró en su lugar con algo terrorífico:

Un retrato supuestamente reciente, en el que se encontraba ella misma, prácticamente siendo la misma, sólo que con un par de arrugas más, los ojos de color dorado (¿por qué, se preguntaba, ese cambio?) y el cabello con hebras plateadas enmarcándole la cara y haciendo que su blondo cabello se viese aún más claro de lo que era, cargando dos preciosos bebés, y no sólo la chica que estaba en la habitación que había sido de su hermana, con expresión sombría; también se hallaban un montón de niños y niñas de diversas edades. Algunos se parecían a ella, como Hallie, o a Anna, o al anterior monarca; otros se parecían a su padre… ¿quién sería el valiente que la conquistaría a ella, la supuestamente terrible reina del hielo?

Vio al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella y que se suponía era su esposo. Parecía estar en su mediana edad y, a pesar de ello y de no reconocerlo completamente, tuvo que admitir que era muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello completamente gris, y un espeso bigote y barba cubría su rostro casi por completo, así que no podría saber su identidad fácilmente, pero reconocía en el fondo de su corazón sus intensos ojos esmeraldas. Sólo cuando vio el retrato de un muchacho que tenía el cabello tan rubio como el suyo supo quién era el hombre…

Y no le gustó para nada…

-O-

Hallie vio cómo su madre volteaba a su dirección, y con los ojos celestes (¿no eran dorados?) abiertos como platos, le preguntaba con voz queda y monótona, como si se encontrase en otro plano de la realidad:

―Tu padre… tu padre se llama Hans, ¿no es así?

―Emhh… sí mamá, así se llama.―, le contestó confusa.

―Y viene de las Islas del Sur, ¿o me equivoco?

―Pues sí mamá. De hecho, él viajó allá con mis hermanos para asistir a la boda de mi primo Gunder. No lo acompañaste porque tenías que supervisar mi castigo y cuidar a Harold y Hannah, ya que todas las niñeras atenderían a los demás, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Su madre negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la misma expresión ausente y perturbadora en su rostro.

―Y esos niños son… ¿mis hijos y mis sobrinos?

―No mamá, somos todos nosotros, tus hijos. Aquí estoy yo―señalando su ceñudo retrato, mientras que la reina volteaba de nuevo a verlo, y pasando su dedo por todos sus hermanitos, del mayor a los más pequeños―, mi hermano mellizo (y el mayor) Holger, Eridan, Erik, Haaken, Hilda, Emma, Ethan, Haakon, Hudra, Ebba, Ernest, Henning, Helga, Ellie, Enar, y por último, los pequeños Harold y Hannah…―se quedó pensativa por un momento.―Mamá… ¿acaso tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo es que nadie los conoce?

Y vio cómo su madre se desvanecía ante estas últimas palabras.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _He de confesar algo. Cuando vi Frozen por primera vez, dos pensamientos acapararon mi mente:_

 _1\. Frozen era tan parecido a La Reina de las Nieves como yo me parezco a un unicornio. Si hubiesen conservado a Elsa como villana, o si hubiesen conservado la idea de alguna presencia mágica malvada podría haberse parecido un poco más, pero no lo era… al menos, no lo era para mí._

 _2\. El Helsa era canon. Bueno, este pensamiento lo tuve hasta la famosa escena de "Oh, Anna…", y también me quedé así O_O al verla por primera vez. Pero al final prefiero la versión final. En estos momentos Elsa tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que conseguir un hombre, como gobernar un reino, con todos los bemoles que ello implica._

 _¿Por qué tuve estas ideas? Simplemente porque la trama de la película (hasta el punto ya mencionado), me recordó más a un cuento que había leído cuando era niña en uno de los libros de una colección de cuentos infantiles (para ser más exactos, Los mejores cuentos de hadas del mundo que editó Reader's Digest), llamado "La orgullosa Minna", en el cual una reina de un país del norte congelaba su reino a causa de su orgullo, mientras que un príncipe de un país del sur, enamorado de ella, quería hacer que ella le correspondiera mediante un anillo mágico… Y de ahí salió esa historia… ¿qué pasaría si el princeso encontrase un anillo de esa naturaleza y se lo haya puesto a Elsa para conseguir por fin tomar Arendelle en sus manicuradas manitas? Bueno, podrán ver las consecuencias en este fanfic… veinte años después de ese evento…_

 _Y bueno… no es que a Hans le gusten las familias numerosas (creció en una, pues)… es que le encantaba reafirmar su autoridad como gobernante de Arendelle y de la voluntad de la reina (If you know what it means…). Además, Elsa, por algún motivo, siempre concibió mellizos, así que no fueron tantos embarazos como se cree (aunque eso poco le servirá de consuelo cuando despierte)._

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo en una preciosa (o no) review. Si les gustó, les invito a que lean mis demás trabajines regados por ahí._ _ **Advertencia: no actualizo seguido.**_ _Pero prefiero dar algo que realmente sienta que es bueno a algo hecho al aventón (aunque hay personas que realmente hacen su trabajo aquí bien, bonito y rápido… yo no soy de esas), y muchas veces he tenido que modificar las ideas de una historia entera para que tenga calidad. Por eso les pido que, por favor, tengan paciencia, porque de que actualizo, actualizo… aunque sea en el 2035._ _J_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Hallie se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres. Gerda y otras sirvientas la llevaron ahí cuando se desmayó en la galería de retratos. Sin embargo, ella decidió cuidar por sí sola a su madre mientras despertaba, lo cual era bastante raro para ella. De hecho, toda esta situación era muy rara... ayer seguía siendo normal: una mujer de edad madura que estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su padre y porque viajó sin ella a las Islas del Sur. Y ahora, era una mujer que pensaba que tenía veinte años y que tenía asombrosos poderes de hielo. Tenía que admitir que, si no hubiese sido por ella, su madre estaría con su padre y todo seguiría como siempre.

Se preguntaba mientras observaba la expresión sombría de su madre en sueños qué había sucedido. Barajaba en su mente las diversas posibilidades: la ausencia de su padre la había vuelto loca, había entrado en una crisis propia de la edad, comió algo que le hizo daño, o algo o alguien la había hechizado. No sabía cuál de todas podría ser la que afectase a su madre. Todavía no podía creer que su madre hubiera congelado la habitación completa… Eso explicaba tantas cosas…

Un parpadeo, como el primer aleteo de una mariposa, le llamó la atención. Poco a poco su madre despertaba de su letargo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo ver en ella desorientación, como el primer instante al despertar de un sueño demasiado realista, sin embargo, su mirada cerúlea se fijó en ella y pudo constatar cómo la certeza se apoderaba de ella.

Con voz queda, su madre empezó a llamarla:

―Hallie… ¿ese es tu nombre, cierto?

Ella sólo atinó a asentir, preguntándose qué le preguntaría después.

―Y eres mi hija, ¿no es así?

―Por supuesto, como mis hermanos.

―Sí… tus otros diecisiete hermanos y hermanas, que concebí con mi esposo… Hans…

―Ajá. Y mi padre se fue a la boda de uno de mis primos con ellos, excepto por Harold y Hanna…

―Mis pequeñitos…

―Así es…

―Y Hans y yo llevamos casados por veinte años.

―Exacto, y hoy es su aniversario.

―Nuestro aniversario…

―Sí…

Y entonces pasó algo que no se imaginó, pero que reconocía por experiencias anteriores.

Elsa se fue corriendo directamente al cuarto de baño contiguo a su habitación. Hallie sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de las arcadas que su madre emitía. Después de un rato, su madre salió, aún más pálida de lo que había entrado y tocándose el vientre.

― ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Debí haber comido algo en mal estado…

―No lo creo mamá…

Elsa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que quería decir.

―No…

―Mamá…

―No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…―repitió mientras recorría nerviosamente la habitación, llenándola de carámbanos. ―¡Ese imbécil!

Decidió respirar hondo, para después dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de su habitación precipitadamente para dirigirse a la entrada principal. Hallie simplemente la seguía. No quería que le pasara algo, sobre todo con sus hermanos.

-O-

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, Elsa escuchó llantos infantiles, y se detuvo. Movió su cabeza alrededor, para encontrar el origen del sonido, y se dirigió a la habitación en la que dormía sus hijos más pequeños. Elsa vio que la habitación se hallaba justo junto a la suya, lo que le hizo darse un golpe en en la cabeza con la mano. Era lógico, al menos para ella, y la hizo alegrarse un poco por estar cerca de ellos. Eso era lo que querría si hubiese planeado tener hijos… Las lágrimas amenazaron con salírsele de los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ese hombre había retorcido completamente sus sueños para su beneficio personal. Cuando era niña quería exactamente eso: conocer a un maravilloso hombre al que amaría y que la amaría con locura, casarse con él y tener unos cuantos hijitos. Un hombre que la conociese bien y que la aceptase por lo que era, con todo y sus poderes.

Y ahora lo tenía.

Ella entró en la preciosa habitación, decorada especialmente para ellos, y vio a dos preciosos bebés que, al verla, dejaron de llorar y la saludaron con una resplandeciente sonrisa, mientras balbuceaban al mismo tiempo mientras alzaban sus bracitos para que los alcanzara:

―¡Mami!

Y fue a ella a la que le tocó llorar.

-O-

Hallie se quedó en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba su madre. Si no fuera porque Harold y Hannah comenzaron a llamar a mamá para desayunar juntos, ella seguramente se iría del castillo, quizá para siempre. No podía creerlo. Lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo se estaba cumpliendo.

Desde que había entrado en uso de razón, se le había metido a la cabeza la idea de que algo no era normal. Que su familia no estaba bien. Y no es que hubiese realmente algo mal, o al menos algo que pudiese percibirse con facilidad. Pero sentía en el fondo de su alma que estaba en un escenario siendo actores de una terrible obra, o una mascarada, y que era la única persona que lo observaba todo desde fuera. Su familia era perfecta, demasiado perfecta. Sus padres tenían una armonía perfecta; al parecer, se amaban tanto que su madre, a pesar de ser la reina regente, había delegado la mayoría de las tareas a su padre y se había dedicado con tesón a su crianza. No podía soportar el hecho de que la influencia de su madre en la corte menguase cada vez más, en especial cuando siempre en las noches contaba historias donde las mujeres tomaban el control de sus vidas. Y todas las noches, desde aquel día en que abrió los ojos, deseó que su madre fuese como aquellas heroínas.

Eso le había llevado a tener problemas con sus padres y especialmente con su madre, quien consideraba que su lugar en el mundo estaba con ellos y que su padre debía hacer lo demás, puesto que además se encontraba más capacitado para hacerlas. Fue por uno de estos tantos reclamos que, hace tres días, discutió de tal forma con su madre que inclusive le dio una bofetada, lo que provocó no sólo que su padre la castigara no llevándola con los demás a la boda, sino que su madre tomase la decisión de quedarse con ella y con los más pequeños, a pesar de no soportar estar lejos de su marido.

Cuando se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanitos vio a su madre abrazándolos mientras lloraba copiosamente. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sí que se podía imaginar su sorpresa al conocer de los poderes que poseían sus hijos. Todos ellos los poseían, inclusive ella misma, hasta los trece años, momento en el que desaparecían tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido. Quizá su madre podría explicarle ahora ese misterio.

-O-

Elsa escuchó los pasos de su hija acercarse lentamente, y volteó hacia ella. Cuando vio a sus hijos crear esos copos brillantes después de escarchar la habitación con su llanto, se dio cuenta que sus poderes de hielo eran heredables, a pesar de que su hija mayor no los haya mostrado aún, si es que ella los poseía.

Su hija mayor. Apenas podía creérselo. Sintió una ternura tan grande que sentía que se le desbordaba. Abrió los brazos para recibirla, y Hallie corrió hacia ellos. El abrazo fue efusivo, y duró mucho tiempo. Elsa abrazó a Harold y a Hannah también.

Después de un rato de decirles sin palabras que, a pesar de todo, ellos eran amados por ella, cargó a los dos bebés e indicó a Hallie que la siguiera. Así lo hizo, y los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina donde seguramente se encontraba Gerda. Al entrar, nadie se sorprendió de su presencia, por lo que se preguntó cuántas veces no habría estado en la misma. Hallie pareció oír sus pensamientos, ya que le dijo:

―Siempre te gusta estar aquí para supervisar la preparación de la comida, y cocinar para mi padre postres y comida danesa para él. Te encargas personalmente de preparar también en su cumpleaños su postre favorito: un delicioso pastel de manzana, y los de Navidad.

―Pero… ¿no necesito estar atendiendo asuntos relacionados con la política, el comercio, relaciones internacionales…?

―De todo eso se encarga papá. Tú le cediste eso a él cuando nacimos nosotros. Dijiste que querías dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a criarnos, a ser una buena madre y una mejor esposa.

Elsa guardó silencio ante las afirmaciones de su hija, mientras sus bebés la tomaban de la cara de forma incómoda. No podía creer que haya hecho algo así, por muy enamorada que haya estado, o que supuestamente haya estado. Ella continuaría siendo la que continuase llevando los asuntos de Estado. Él sería un apoyo para ella, pero nada más.

Antes de que volviese a sentir esa terrible sensación en el pecho, Gerda entró a la cocina.

―Mi señora, ¿va usted a cocinar otra vez? Recuerde que no es obligación que lo haga, por mucho que quiera complacer a su marido, aunque no se encuentre siquiera en el país…

―Gerda… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con mi hermana Anna?

Gerda se quedó mirando a la reina con incredulidad.

―¿Pues qué ya no lo recuerda, su Majestad?―le replicó la anciana con rudeza. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y se disculpó con ella. Elsa, sin embargo, decidió actuar un poco.

―Es que quería darle una lección a Hallie.―dijo presurosa.

―Ay, mi niña. ―le dijo la mujer a Hallie, mientras la abrazaba.―Siempre metiéndote en problemas. Verás, la reina tenía una hermana, a la que quería con toda su alma. Sin embargo, tu mamá se alejó de ella durante muchos años a causa de sus poderes, ya que temía lastimarla. Fueron años muy dolorosos para todos, en especial para ellas.

El día de la coronación de tu madre, Anna se enamoró de tu papá, y le pidió a la reina su consentimiento para casarse con él. Tu madre se negó, ambas discutieron, y tu madre congeló todo el reino por ira. La princesa Anna dejó a cargo a tu padre, y él lo hizo de maravilla, abriendo las puertas del castillo y dando mantas, comida y bebidas calientes a todos, y se fue a buscar a tu madre. Ella congeló el corazón de Anna, pero al final pudieron salvarse todos: el reino y ellas mismas. Tu padre regresó a su país, aparentemente por haber querido apropiarse del reino, y ellas estuvieron durante un año aparentemente muy contentas, junto a un muñeco de nieve parlante.

Sin embargo, la princesa se había enamorado de un repartidor de hielo, al que conoció en la búsqueda de su hermana. Tu madre no aprobaba esa relación, y así se lo dijo. Anna no quiso saber de razones, y se mantuvo en sus trece. Esta situación se agravó cuando tu padre regresó a pedirle matrimonio a tu madre. Anna no estaba de acuerdo con que tu madre se casase con alguien que le había pedido matrimonio a ella antes. Así que empezaron a discutir, y tu madre decidió que tu hermana está lo bastante grandecita para irse del castillo a hacer su vida. El raro muñeco intentó conciliar la situación, pero la reina al final ordenó a su hermana que jamás volviera a poner un pie en el castillo.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de rabia que Elsa no pudo dejar de percibir.

―Y es por ello que debe siempre obedecer a su madre, ya que nunca se sabe el castigo que ella le pondrá si no sigue sus órdenes.

Antes de Elsa pudiese decir algo, Hallie volteó a ver a su madre, quien se debatía por controlar a los pequeños, y le reclamó:

―¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, madre?! ¡Y encima a tu propia hermana! ¿No siempre nos has dicho que lo más importante en este mundo era la familia? ¿No siempre nos regañas cuando nos peleamos y nos sermoneas diciendo que un día estaremos solos y que sólo nos tendremos como apoyo? No puedo creer que seas tan…

―Gerda―, interrumpió Elsa abruptamente―¿nos puedes enseñar el lugar donde está el retrato familiar, el retrato donde se encuentra Anna?

Gerda simplemente asintió y las condujo al ático del castillo, donde se arrumbaban los objetos que ya no se volverían a usar en mucho tiempo. Ahí, cubierto por una sábana tremendamente polvosa que Elsa misma levantó apresuradamente, se encontraba el retrato que mandó a hacer para el cumpleaños de su hermana. Hallie pudo observar a su madre y su tía, montadas sobre un reno peculiar, junto a un muñeco de nieve de apariencia extraña (más bien feo para su gusto), y un hombre rubio, alto y fornido.

―Afortunadamente, Kristoff ha sido un gran hombre, que la ha tratado mucho mejor que si se hubiese quedado aquí, y han sido realmente felices juntos, a pesar de las dificultades que han pasado por falta de dinero. Y los niños han crecido bien. Supongo que el aire del campo les ha hecho…

―Gerda, sabes dónde vive ahora mi hermana, ¿verdad?

La mujer simplemente se quedó callada. Elsa se aproximó hacia ella, la tomó de los brazos y le pidió:

―Por favor, Gerda, te lo ruego, necesito hablar con ella. No sabes cuánto me hace falta. Necesito aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes…

―Elsa, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña niña, y aun ahora no puedo creer lo mal que te portaste con ella. Sé que estabas, y sigues estando enamorada de tu marido, pero no justifica que se lo hayas robado y que, además, no le permitieses vivir su vida contigo. Bueno, agradezco que ese muñeco de nieve horroroso dejase de inmiscuirse en la vida de los sirvientes, pero no toleraré nunca que hayas sido tan cínica y tan buscona.

Elsa escuchaba todo el rencor que tenía su vieja niñera contra ella, azorada. ¿Así que eso era por lo que todo este tiempo le hacía nimios pero molestos problemas, aparentemente sin intención? Varios pequeños relámpagos de memoria acudieron a su mente, donde podía claramente ver a Gerda arruinar la comida que había preparado, o encerar de más el piso para que tropezase. Incluso animando a sus hijos para que la hicieran enojar. Decidió actuar conforme a esa breve información:

―Bueno, si no me da la dirección igual puedo averiguarla por mí misma. La propia gente puede darme la dirección si se lo pregunto. Y si no lo hiciere, yo misma lo haría. Me llevaría a Hallie para que me ayudase a cuidar a Harold y a Hannah, y viajaríamos por el país para hacer un interesantísimo viaje familiar… Ah, por cierto, considero que usted debe descansar, así que le concederé eso mismo: un descanso permanente. Puede usted volver a su pueblo natal a disfrutar los años que le queden de vida.

―Mamá, ¿qué rayos estás…?

―Mi señora, no puede hacer eso. Los niños aún necesitan de mí. Usted necesita de mí. Y estoy muy segura que aunque llegué a los prados de Übernocht, su hermana no la recibiría. Está inclusive más dolida que yo y…

―Gracias Gerda, ―le dijo Elsa con una resplandeciente sonrisa―, puede volver a sus labores cotidianas. En cambio, yo visitaré a mi hermana. Hallie, alista también a Harold y Hannah. Quiero que conozcan a su tía y a sus primos.

―Espera, ¿qué…?

―Hallie, dije que nos vamos. Y Gerda, algún día te explicaré por qué hice lo que hice, y espero de todo corazón que puedas perdonarme algún día. Pero primero, necesito averiguarlo yo misma. Sólo te pediré un favor: que no le digas a nadie que nos vamos del castillo. No quiero que haya ningún escándalo por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, y sin esperar a que ni Gerda ni Hallie dijeran nada, se dispuso a preparar su equipaje, y el de los pequeños. Iba a ser un viaje largo y, como dijo Gerda, lo más probable es que Anna le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero tenía que resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

-O-

Hallie decidió ir a su habitación. No sabía qué le había picado a su madre, pero tenía que admitir que le provocaba una infinita curiosidad saber qué era lo que había pasado realmente. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le hizo sentir que estaba a punto de embarcarse en una aventura para buscar su propio origen. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había provocado una pequeña escarcha con cada uno de sus pasos… Eso significaba que, de cierto modo, sus poderes habían regresado. ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo inactivos, surgieron otra vez?, se preguntaba mientras tomaba algunos vestidos y los metía desordenadamente dentro de una bolsa.

Bueno, esa pregunta también tendría su respuesta. Algún día. Esperaba que fuese en el viaje. Y, con el alma rebosante de entusiasmo y temor al mismo tiempo, se unió con su madre, quien la esperaba ya vestida de paisana y con un pañuelo ocultándole el cabello en el pasillo junto a unos desorientados Hannah y Harold, que le preguntaban preocupados a su madre a dónde iban y si iban a volver.

―Sí mis amores, vamos a volver a casita muy pronto―, le escuchó decir a su madre―, vamos a ir a que conozcan a su tía Anna, su tío Kristoff y a sus primitos, que seguramente tienen muchas ganas de jugar con ustedes.

―¿En serio?―, le preguntó el pequeño.

―Por supuesto. Estarán encantados de que puedan hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos.

―¡Siiiiiiiií!―exclamaron los pequeños al unísono, mientras Elsa con un gesto le indicaba a Hallie que la siguiese.

Se fueron a la puerta trasera, donde de inmediato Elsa cargó a los bebés y empezó a caminar.

―¿No nos llevamos ningún coche mamá? ―comenzó a decir Hallie―Es que llevamos muchas cosas, y tú vas cargando a mis hermanitos, y…

―No quiero llamar la atención. No quiero que nadie más sepa que fui a ver a mi hermana. Además, traigo en mi bolsa el suficiente dinero para hacer que nos lleven en un trineo durante de un rato, y para comer durante tres días, así que no te quejes, por favor. ―y después añadió para sí misma―Espero poder reparar el daño que ese estúpido hizo.

Y aunque eso lo dijo en voz baja, Hallie escuchó esa última frase. Y, ya caminando con rumbo para ella desconocido, se preguntó por primera vez si no hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

* * *

 _Hola:_

 _Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Las cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco; sin embargo, a pesar de ser la autora de la historia, a veces los personajes se me van de la mano. Por ejemplo, jamás consideré que Gerda se comportara así con Elsa._

 _Pronto (espero) se sabrá lo que ocurrió, sólo que no en el próximo capítulo. Y también tendremos la primera aparición del princeso consentido de muchas y muchos._

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo y sean libres de dejar toda clase de reviews._

* * *

 ** _Nota adicional:_**

 ** _Resubí este capítulo porque me dí cuenta de que una de mis ideas se hallaba incompleta. Si ya leyeron el capítulo, se darán cuenta de la misma, que ya se halla corregida._**

 ** _Una disculpa por ello, y nos vemos el próximo episodio._**

 ** _Bree._**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

En un páramo prácticamente desierto, cuatro figuras se encontraban caminando dificultosamente por el campo, mientras dejaban una estela de nieve y escarcha que traicionaba sus pasos. Una de ellas no dejaba de quejarse, mientras que otra la miraba silenciosa. Las dos figuras más pequeñas se encontraban en los brazos de la primera, llorando de forma silenciosa.

―No puedo creer que andar por estos caminos sea tan difícil. Estoy cansadísima, mis piernas ya no aguantan más de lo hinchadas que están y los niños no paran de llorar. Lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacer pis. No puedo creer en lo absurdo de esta idea. ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora!

―Madre, deja de quejarte. Has estado las últimas dos horas haciéndolo. Que si el vestido que escogiste no era lo suficientemente adecuado, que no debiste haber empacado tanto, que no _debí_ haber empacado tanto, que el trineo al que pagamos era muy incómodo, que nos cobraron demasiado…

―Es que treinta krones por cincuenta y ocho kilómetros es demasiado caro…

―Además, con tu humor y el de mis hermanos hemos dejado nieve por todo el camino, ¿no querías que pasáramos desapercibidos? Mis hermanitos lloran porque estás completamente nerviosa.

―Ya lo sé, pero no puedo comprender lo que me pasa… jamás he sido así. Yo siempre he tratado de controlarme, pero ahora… ahora…―y, de repente, se sentó sobre lo que parecía ser una roca y comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, se hundió. ―Eso no era una roca verdad, ¿verdad?

Hallie negó con la cabeza. ―Lo más probable es que sea lodo.―, dijo para calmar la situación. Sin embargo, el olor que emanaba esa cosa era inconfundible.

―Tampoco era lodo… ―su llanto se acrecentó, al grado que poco a poco se iba generando una tormenta de nieve― ¡Dios, ¿qué te hice para que me trataras así?! Con todo, he tratado de ser una buena persona, una madre semidecente… creo―dijo, mientras miraba a sus hijos con duda―. Si es que me estás castigando por lo de Anna, te digo de una buena vez que no quise hacerlo. Me obligaron… ese hijo de…

Una ventisca terrible se propagó, haciendo que los árboles se cubriesen de una espesa nieve y que los caminos fuesen intransitables. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba cubierto de blanco, y el río que se encontraba junto al campo en que se hallaba la familia se congelase por completo. Elsa había sumido a su reino en un invierno atípico otra vez. Ella se dio cuenta de lo sucedido e hizo algo que nadie imaginaba.

Se echó a reír.

Primero se escuchó como un llanto sosegado, que dio paso a un sonido de nerviosismo para paulatinamente pasar a sonoras carcajadas secas. Por un momento Hallie creyó que su madre ya definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Sin embargo, notó que la risa era irónica.

―Y pensar que causé algo como esto cuando conocí a tu padre. No podía creer que mi hermana se casara con alguien que apenas conocía… Cuántas vueltas da la vida.

Para ese momento, el reino ya se hallaba completamente congelado. Elsa no pudo evitar preguntarse si a sus hijos no les afectaban las bajas temperaturas, como a ella, o si no lo soportaban como todos los demás a pesar de sus poderes. Decidió dejar de llorar, aunque ni siquiera sabía realmente porqué había empezado a hacerlo desde un principio, y dedicarse a buscar un lugar donde resguardar a sus hijos. No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, y decidió que lo mejor era resolver ese desastre. Pensó en el amor que le tenía a su familia: a Anna, a Olaf, a sus padres… y otros relampagueos sacudieron su mente. Imágenes difusas de un montón de bebés pasaron por su mente. Su mano recorría sus caritas y una de las sensaciones más cálidas que haya sentido jamás se originó en lo más profundo de su corazón y la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

La nieve y la escarcha comenzaron a desvanecerse en destellos de colores brillantes cono gemas preciosas, para después juntarse en el cielo formando un copo de nieve gigantesco, que después se dispersó. El prado en el que se hallaban, así como todo el reino, se descongelaron tan rápido como se habían congelado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hallie y los niños observaron el espectáculo, incrédulos ante lo que había sucedido. Jamás en sus vidas habían hecho eso. Oh, sí, habían hecho pequeñas nevadas y tormentas dentro de sus habitaciones o en los territorios del castillo, pero no a ese nivel. Y tampoco habían hecho jamás que desapareciese. De los asuntos concernientes a sus poderes se encargaba su padre, quien deshacía la nieve y el hielo sin saber cómo.

Y ahora era su madre la que poseía el secreto… Quizá siempre lo había conocido. Quizá ella había sido la que controlaba las situaciones todo este tiempo…

―Mamá… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Elsa se les quedó mirando como lo hacía desde que Hallie recordaba. Era inconfundible: la mirada que solo una madre podía darle a sus hijos.

Elsa se aproximó a sus hijos, y, cargando de nuevo a los bebés y tomando de la mano a Hallie, simplemente le dijo:

―Amor, queridos niños. El amor descongela todo. Hasta los corazones.

―O―

Mientras estaban concentrados en el contacto familiar más honesto de sus vidas, un hombre joven los estaba observando, intrigado ante el fenómeno que se produjo, y que después esa mujer lo detuvo.

Observó cómo los niños comenzaban a pedir comida, a la mujer mayor comenzar a buscar un lugar donde parar a comer, y la linda jovencita que se encontraba a su lado empezaba a hacer lo mismo. Le recordaba a alguien.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él así que se volvió para enfrentarla.

―Te dije que no debías salir a la intemperie en ese estado.

―Tú no me mandas y eso lo sabes muy bien.―le respondió la voz severamente. ―Y ahora, hay que seguirlos.

―¡¿Por qué?!― espetó el muchacho gazmoñamente―Si con esa cosa rara que hicieron esas personas pudimos recolectar para la venta de la semana.

―Porque si no me acompañas, te quedarás sin _multekrem_ y tendrás que limpiar el establo por una semana.

―Pero mamá…

―Nada de "pero mamá". Vamos, y si te sigues quejando, serán dos semanas.

—O—

Elsa y Hallie oyeron la voz del pequeño Harold:

— _Hambe,_ mami. _Hambe._

Y Hannah haciéndole segunda:

—Yo _quelo padtel_ de chocolate.

Elsa buscó en el sacó de provisiones que prudentemente había traído. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta en unos instantes que estaba vacío.

—¿Cómo pudieron acabarse las provisiones de tres días en tan sólo cuatro horas de camino?

—Bueno, madre—,le replicó su hija sarcásticamente —, te recuerdo que tanto tú como mis hermanos se la pasaron comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana en el paseo por trineo. De hecho, ahora estás comiendo el último trozo de queso que quedaba.

Elsa observó sus manos. Era cierto. Con vergüenza se pasó el bocado para después replicarle a su hija:

—Tú también participaste, señorita. Si mal no recuerdo, en el trineo comiste tres panecillos, cuatro manzanas, diez empanadillas y todos los racimos de uvas. Así que no me veas con superioridad.

— _Sí ceto_ —corroboró Hannah.

Esta vez le tocó sonrojarse a Hallie:

—Bueno, he de admitir que me comí una o dos cositas por el camino... Pero no es momento de discutir ahora—, rectificó, cambiando el tema a pesar de la mirada de reproche de la reina —. Necesitaremos un lugar para comer y dónde pasar la noche.

―Tienes razón―, respondió reticente la reina―. Lo más seguro es que el frío no nos afecte, pero el calor sí… Y… probablemente por las alimañas que podamos encontrarnos como el camino―agregó con un temblor en la voz al escuchar unos aullidos lejanos.

―Mami…―la pequeña Hannah también los había escuchado.

―Mami, ¡Fego, fego!―le interrumpió Harold, señalando un lugar a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Efectivamente, una columna de humo se alzaba cerca, al parecer proveniente de una construcción.

―Vamos para allá. Supongo que será mejor para todos. Además, el palacio está demasiado lejos como para tratar de regresar.―opinó la pelirroja, dirigiendo sus pasos a esa dirección.

―Pero no creas que se me ha olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando…―replicó la reina mientras cargaba a los pequeños y la seguía hasta la pequeña construcción. No se dieron cuenta de que alguien más los seguía, susurrando para sí mismo tan suavemente que ni siquiera el viento se llevaba sus palabras: "Van con el ladrón".

―O―

Después de un rato, llegaron a la construcción. Era una cabaña poco amplia, que ostentaba un letrero que les causó alegría a las dos mujeres al leerlo:

"Almacén del errante Oaken". "Y Spa"

Decidieron entrar a ver qué podrían comprar para comer, y preguntar por un lugar donde pasar la noche. Se encontraron con un lugar cálido y acogedor, pero extrañamente… se sintieron estafadas inmediatamente al entrar.

Un hombre grande y aparentemente bonachón las saludó amablemente:

―¡Yuujuuu! Ofertas para la familia. Tenemos muñecos de madera, pastelillos de salvado, lutefisk, y si se hospedan para esta noche les daré media hora en el sauna y un frasco de mi remedio para los resfriados totalmente gratis, ¿ya?

Hannah tomó una muñequita de madera, la tomó y no la soltó. Harold pidió los soldaditos que se exhibían en un estante. Hallie se fijó en un vestido de verano. Elsa le preguntó al hombre:

―Por la muñeca, los soldaditos, el vestido y el alojamiento, ¿cuánto nos cobraría?

―Sólo por ser usted, serían trece mil quinientos krones.

La boca de la reina no podía estar más abierta aunque ocupara pinzas para hacerlo.

―¿Cómo?

―Bueno, generalmente es más caro.

―¡¿Más caro?!―vociferó Elsa, llamando la atención de Hallie y de los niños. Poco después se calmó y le dijo al hombre: ―Bueno, pues muchas gracias, pero no tenemos el dinero suficiente para lo que generosamente nos ofrece, así que solo compraré la muñeca.

―Serán 88 krones.

Elsa hurgó en su bolso, y no pudo encontrar la cantidad solicitada. Disimuladamente le indicó a la pequeña que dejara la muñeca, pero la niña se aferraba más. La reina suspiró.

―Mire… la verdad es que solo tengo veintidós krones en este momento y…

―¿Una mujer de compras que no sale con dinero?―le increpó el comerciante.

―Claro que no… sí salí con dinero, pero…―buscó en todos los bolsillos, tratando de encontrar como por arte de magia más billetes y monedas, pero no encontró nada. De pronto, se sobresaltó. ―¡Cierto! Tengo algo más de trescientos krones en la bolsa del equipaje. Hallie, ¿puedes dármelo por favor?

Hallie se dispuso a obedecerla, pero al buscar y rebuscar en la bolsa de viaje no encontró nada. De pronto recordó que había colocado mal la bolsa durante el trayecto, y supo que el dinero se había caído en el camino. Una mirada bastó para que su madre lo supiera (cualidad sumamente extraña que le permitía darse cuenta de lo que les pasaba a sus hijos y de la que Hallie se maravillaba y enfadaba a menudo), y se dispusiera a actuar conforme a ello.

―Bueno, pues… ―dijo, mientras arrancaba de las manos de los pequeños lo que habían elegido y se aferraban a ello―, fue un placer entrar a su bellísimo establecimiento pero, lamentablemente, debemos irnos. Sus precios son increíbles, y nos encantaría comprar toda su tienda, pero la verdad es que tenemos prisa y no podemos quedarnos demasiado… Harold, deja eso por favor, mi vida. No podemos llevárnoslo. Hanna…

―¡No! _Sodaditos. Quelo sodaditos._

 _―_ _É_ mi bebé _. Muneca._

―Bueno, por el vestido, los soldaditos y la muñeca, además de la comida, serían ocho mil krones. A cuenta.

―¿A cuenta?

―Sí. Con intereses. Ocho por ciento semanal.

―¡¿Qué?!―gritó Hallie.

―Pueden llevarse las cosas. Y vuelvan pronto.

―Pero…

En ese momento, dos figuras entraron en el local. Uno de ellos era un hombre altísimo y fornido, con la piel enrojecida por el frío que habían provocado y vestido de montañés; el otro, o mejor dicho, la otra, era una mujer de mediana edad, robusta, vestida de montañesa y con una expresión fiera en los ojos. Esta última se acercó al dueño y le dijo con una voz que cortaría hasta el hielo más grueso:

―¿Cuánto le debe Su Majestad?

El vendedor se le quedó mirando, expresando sin palabras "¿y a usted qué le importa? Estoy haciendo negocios con ella", pero al observar con más calma que la mujer no se encontraba de buen humor, le respondió: ―Bueno, son 88 krones, pero ya había acordado con ellos que…

Un estrépito inundó el lugar, interrumpiendo al hombre. La señora había dejado con brusquedad la cantidad exacta de lo que debían Elsa, Hallie, Hannah y Harold. Hallie observó asombrada la escena. ¿Por qué esa mujer había hecho algo así? También se dio cuenta que su madre veía a la primera con suma atención, su rostro metamorfoseándose de la duda a la certeza y por fin al asombro en sólo unos instantes.

La mujer robusta se volteó hacia el chico, quien también observaba anonadado la escena, para decirle:

―Vámonos, de aquí. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, no pudo salir como ella lo tenía planeado. Una mano delgada, pálida y aparentemente frágil se posó en la suya, haciendo que la primera voltease en la dirección de la misma. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle, en toda su magnificencia, volvía a tener los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sólo que, a diferencia de las que había estado llorando durante el día, tenían una razón completamente válida.

Su voz, quebrada por la emoción, sólo atinó a pronunciar una corta palabra:

―Anna…


End file.
